Shuffle Challenge: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by aurla0
Summary: 10 songs with 10 drabbles. Written for a challenge. Rules inside. WARNING: May contain mentions of yaoi.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

Shuffle Challenge: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<br>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do this for ten songs**

Character: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Theme: Death/Sacrifice

* * *

><p>1. Never Take Us Alive- Madina Lake<p>

He never wanted this.

Stuck in a life of pain, cruelty, hate. The mafia was hate. But still he loved his friends, his Famiglia.

They were being hunted. Murdered systematically, like they weren't even human.

He didn't know if this would work, if it would stop Byakuran.

But he had to try.

He stepped into the building. He wasn't afraid anymore.

And as the shots rang out, and he collapsed to his knees, his eyes said it all.

_You'll never take them._

* * *

><p>2. Fergalicious – Fergie<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada was alluring.

It was a fact. There would have been no end to his suitors- If not for his protective (and jealous) Guardians.

He was completely oblivious to all of this. Despite the 'hints' (read sexual assault), he never showed any signs of noticing.

And when he left, he didn't realize what he'd be doing to them all. And when he died, he didn't know. Couldn't have known.

The whole world should have mourned.

* * *

><p>3. Alice Of Human Sacrifice – Vocaloid<p>

Tsuna could only stare, helpless, as his loved ones were ruined.

The first to go was Gokudera. The twisting madness was quick, but they managed to subdue him.

After that came Yamamoto. No-one saw it, it had changed, grown, and transformed. He killed Hibari, taking him by surprise.

Sasagawa Kyoko was a surprise. She was only a carrier, however, until the disease could reach its targets.

Mukuro and Chrome tore the world apart with illusions, killing almost everyone.

And then Tsuna had to- had to-

Suddenly, a twisted smile came onto his face, and though he coughed up blood, he began to rampage, as his other Guardians had.

* * *

><p>4. Even In Death- Evanescence<p>

It was dark, and the white hair of one man was visible in the room.

It was love, once. But twisted and warped beyond recognition now.

Byakuran laughed at Shoichi when the other suggested he take a break.

Tsuna wasn't here yet, he said. Tsuna had to **come back**.

Shoichi was afraid for himself and- Byakuran as well.

And when Byakuran saw the younger Tsunayoshi for the first time-

A crazed smile- so broken.

* * *

><p>5. Haunted- Evanescence<p>

Tsuna was afraid because of Mukuro.

He wasn't afraid of Mukuro, no- but that steady creeping madness that he saw sometimes in his Mist Guardian's eyes.

But he couldn't fix the past.

All he could do was try not to see it- and love Mukuro.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>6. Still Alive –GLADOSJonathan Coulton

They killed him in the name of science, of progress. He wasn't human, he was a test subject.

They needed to know how 'Dying Will Flames' worked. It would be for the good of humanity, they said.

And they killed him because they didn't care.

His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

><p>7. Fences- Paramore<p>

This was high society. This was the mafia.

He had to smile and carry on, playing political games with those that wanted to crush his famiglia, kill his loved ones.

He knew why Mukuro wanted to destroy the mafia.

...

They killed Chrome. They killed one of his Mist Guardians.

UNFORGIVABLE.

And so he killed them. The neverending grudge.

And he knew that the bullet was coming for him.

* * *

><p>8. Heroes and Thieves – Vanessa Carlton<p>

Mist was illusion. It was trickery, confusing your eyes and your senses.

He couldn't help himself, though. He kept moving on this path, knowing what might happen.

And sometimes he was happy. Other times he hated that he couldn't tell himself that Mukuro loved him and believe it.

It hurt.

And then- the assassin. Surrounded by his Family, he choked. Where was-

And the Mist was there.

He was- even though there was no way to be certain- he was happy.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>9. Viva La Vida – Coldplay<p>

Giotto was dead.

But he still existed.

Imprinted upon the Vongola Ring, along with his successors. Never to truly be reunited with their loved ones.

Such was the true fate of the Vongola.

But with Tsunayoshi, his descendant, he couldn't help but wish that things could be different.

And each time he looked upon Tsunayoshi and his family, he was reminded of how his family was. So similar, but different.

And he wished-

But when Tsunayoshi died, he closed his eyes, and he knew that there was yet another cursed spirit.

* * *

><p>10. Paradise of Light and Shadow- Kagamine Rin and Len<p>

Mukuro was searching for- he didn't know.

His other half, the one who sang with him.

The one who should have been with him.

And the brown haired dragon-witch, who stole her away. He hated him.

He and his companions, a swordsman of some renown, a fierce but solitary fighter, a magician, and a healer, traveled to find the witch- and defeat him. (kill him, Mukuro swore. He'd kill him)

And they arrived.

The brown haired witch, with that mocking gentle smile and silver mask covering his face, didn't even fight them directly.

His servants, undead, fought his companions, but Mukuro reached where the witch was- and struck out.

He could see his other half behind the witch. She was small, and frightened.

The silver mask shattered- brown eyes smiled at him- and the witch dissolved.

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

**Aurla0: ... I ran into this challenge, and I decided to do it.**

**... Stuff happened... yeah.**


End file.
